Lunar Flare
by KvotheNN
Summary: Leona has been in love with a person from her past that she should hate, but when that same person turns out to be in love with someone, how will her feelings turn out?


**WELL, LOOK AT THAT, almost late!**

 **This time I wanted to post this one that I have been working for some time, and it's a League of Legends one! Yeah, I know, quite different from RWBY. The original idea was a scene in a beautifull garden, and while I could just use Bumblebee or White Rose to do the fic, I don't really like these pairings... So I went with the next pair that made some sense to me, which was Leona and Diana.**

 **To be honest, this is one of my favorites, so give it a try, maybe you like it ;)**

 **Oh yeah, the next post will be a well deserved update in Ruthless Remnant! See you all in two weeks (or maybe one)!**

* * *

Leona sighed again while sitting on the other side of the table by Pantheon's side.

"Let me say this again –– NO WAY!" she responded, glaring at Nami to emphasize.

"Awn, you're no fun!" she responded pouting.

A Brighton Yellowstone light came from the end of the table as Ezreal _Arcane Shift_ ed sitting over the table in a empty space.

"Where's the Fun?!"

Nami's smile brightened in a split second as she began to talk.

"You see, little Leona here just Said that she had a crush over someone in the Institute!"

"I also said to keep it a secret…" she spoke while facepalming.

Nami only showed off her tongue.

"Sooooo…" Ezreal started. "Is it the good n' old baker here?"

"No, I already tried my Luci in this matter." Pantheon responded while putting his glass down.

Ezreal looked at both Pantheon, who was casually spreading butter over a pieces of toast, and Leona, who blushed even harder over the statement.

"Ops." Said Ezreal nonchalantly.

"Can you guys PLEASE leave me alone?" Leona asked them.

Ezreal and Nami looked at her and between themselves before responding in unison.

"Nope."

Leona put both of her hands over the table and prepare to leave, but as she was getting up, a commotion started on the other side of the cafeteria.

"YOU WHAT?!"

The loud voice of Katarina screaming incredulously took over the entire place by surprise.

As everyone present looked over to her table, they could see a number of different reactions.

Zed was completely astonished, frozen in place with a pale face. Ashe was sitting besides Katarina, facepalming over her noodles. Ahri was trying to hold her laugh while covering her mouth with one hand and her belly with the other. Syndra was covering her mouth with both of her hands in surprise.

But Diana was completely embarrassed, and as the many faces on the cafeteria turned to see what was happening at their table, she blushed more and more while mumbling.

"NO WAY THAT YOU LIKE…!" Katarina was starting to probably say the name of her crush, but something clicked inside Diana's mind and she jumped over the table to shut Katarina's mouth, and soon they were fighting over the table.

On the other side of the Room, Leona had a different reaction. She sat again on the table, her face pale and with a open mouth.

" _No way… she likes someone?_ "

Ezreal turned back from the commotion.

"Heh. Can you believe that? Apparently it is not only you that likes someone Leo." He Said laughing.

Nami, on the other hand, had immediately noticed Leona's demeanor change.

"Wait, really?" Nami asked her friend.

Leona noticed immediately what her friend meant, and got up from the table again.

"Erm… I'll go to my room…"

She left her friends on the table, Ezreal and Pantheon not knowing exactly what happened, and Nami, who was smiling knowingly, gave a small shout to her friend.

"Today is full moon Leo!"

Leona Just blushed and walked away faster than before.

* * *

Leona sighed as she got out of the building that accommodated the champions.

The sun was setting down and she decided that a stroll over the gardened camps of the institute would be a god way to help her easy her mind.

The ruckus that occurred during the lunch at the cafeteria about Diana's crush made her mind shut down, and Leona hadn't recovered from that yet.

 _So she likes someone…_ her mind trailed off as she walked down a path that led to a quiet pond in the woods. It was a nice place, with some flowers and a clearing that gave a great view from the sky.

She had never come there at night, but during the evening or early morning it was one of the most beautiful places on the institute.

Leona liked to lay down in the soft grass as the sun crept over her, giving her body a slightly hot temperature that she loved.

The night was abnormally hot, and the winds were not as present as it was normal too. These were the ones that she love the most. Although she couldn't see the sun, she could still enjoy a great night only using her favorite cloths, summer dresses.

As for today, she chose a light yellow one, with printed images of flowers. Her sun necklace tingling in her neck. Her boots made some noise as she got out of the normal path and walked through a small gravel path.

She arrived at the clearer, the last sunlight beams setting out in the distance, over the trees. The flowers were completely bloomed.

The view that never ceased to amaze Leona was even more beautiful at this time. The entire place was full of flowers.

The red azaleas that bloomed in the edge of the woods shining under the first moonlight that came from the clearing.

That same moonlight gave a shining calm tone to the green small grass that occupied the entirety of the clearing, always inviting her to lay over it.

Sparse lonely yellow and white lilies adorned random places around the clearing, blooming under the silver light that came from the moon.

A small orange tree grew over some rocks on the center of the pond, its flowers also bloomed, the branches extending over 6 meters in height and almost to half the radius of the pond.

The thing that amazed Leona the most though, would have to be the fact that the place was always full of life. All of its flowers always bloomed, the little animals and birds always tireless playing and singing under the sunlight.

But the moonlight gave a complete different feeling to the place.

In the clear summer night, the place was almost like a heavenly view. The silver moonlight covered everything and made it serene, peaceful. Not even crickets made sound at that moment, the only living thing besides the plants were Leona and fireflies that made the place feels like one of Bard's homes.

She took her boots off and walked to a spot that she visited every time she came there. Near the pond, in a place between some lilies, a lonely oak branch extended itself over the limits of the woods and almost reached the waterline. Its leaves always covered the light that came from the sky and created a nice resting place.

During this time of the night, thought, it didn't do much, as the moon was still rising.

She laid down on the short grass, amazed by how the plants seemed to never grow old or die.

She stood there, spread over the soft grass sheet. Her legs crossed and her arms stretched, flat to the ground. Her sundress wavered slightly with the warm breeze that passed through the path that led quiet pond.

" _She likes someone… who is it?_ "

Leona's mind wandered again to the fact that Diana liked someone. She wanted to know, but at the same time, she didn't. Leona hoped that it was she, but was scared to discover who it actually was.

Leona let her mind wander as she closed her eyes under the moonlight. The light breeze caressing her body and wavering her dress.

" _It would be so nice if it was me… I would hug her every time… we would be super lovey-dovey…_ "

Leona's eyes began to water and she sniffed, placing her arm over her eyes.

" _Damn…! What am I thinking? She's probably not even gay… and even if she turned out to be, why would she love me? She just hates me because all that Solari bullshit!_ "

She sobbed loudly, not worrying about the possibility of someone seeing her, as this place was secluded from the main gardens and a good walk from the institute.

"W-Why… can't she … l-like me…?"

She murmured between sobs, turning her body to the side.

A few moments after she turned, she heard the sound of something like a basket falling to the ground.

Leona rose from the ground in a flash, tears still rolling through her cheeks, to meet the very last person she expected to see in that garden.

Beautiful platinum hair fell down on the back of the girl in a voluptuous braid. She wore a pair of mountain boots, wearing short shorts, a large ragged t-shirt and gardening gloves on her hands. To her side a basket full of gardening supplies like small shovels and scissors for gardening laid in the ground.

Leona's mind stopped working as she saw Diana. She blinked her red, teary eyes incessantly, not processing why Diana would be taking care of this garden.

"L-Leona? What… are you doing here?" Diana asked with weakened voice, as she processed in her mind the image of Leona, the Radiant Dawn, crying under the moonlight in her garden.

Leona wiped the tears with her hand again and started to get up, apologizing to Diana:

"S-Sorry… I-I didn't know this garden was y-yours…"

She turned to leave, stumbling in her own feet and starting to cry even more.

" _Damn it! She saw me crying! She didn't hear what I said, right?_ "

However, as much as Leona wanted to get out of there to hide her embarrassment, Diana had other plans.

"Wait…!"

The Lunari advanced and grabbed Leona's arm, making the Solari turn to her.

Diana had a worried look on her face, her silver eyes shining calmingly like the moonlight, full of compassion.

"W-why are you crying...?" she asked hesitantly.

Leona could see the true worry in her eyes, and she broke down. She couldn't hold her tears anymore, and started to cry like a little child, falling to the ground on her knees.

"H-hey, Leo! What happened?!" Diana asked kneeling on the ground in front of her counterpart, not understanding why would the Radiant Dawn be crying her eyes out.

Leona's mind crumbled under the scene in front of her. Diana, the Scorn of the Moon, was actually _worried_ about her. And on top of that, they were supposed to be mortal enemies!

Leona's skin began to get hotter, and a small faint glow surrounded her, growing in thickness and brightness. Her eyes turned from mild amber to scalding yellow. Her hair from calm auburn to fierce orange. Her very soul creating a shield of sunlight in the middle of the night.

The ability that laid in her body to protect itself during battles flared and, at its peak, exploded in a wave of sunlight that purged anything that could harm Leona and send it away.

For a brief moment, Leona's conscience faded away, leading to her falling to the ground on her back again.

In the brief moment where her consciousness had vanished, she felt a vivid sensation on her cheeks. Not warm like the sun, but nonetheless something that gave her a calmer state of mind, a glimpse of her own power returning to her as a faint radiance of the sun, far less powerful than the fierce solar flames, but providing the same warmth and safety feelings that the star emanated.

" _Who's doing this…?_ "

She opened her eyes in a hush only to meet Diana's face right over her own. Diana had both of her hands on Leona's cheeks and placed her forehead on Leona's. She looked to the chosen of the moon in completely disbelief. She decided that it would be good to speak something, but when she started to open her mouth, she froze.

A small drop of water strolled through Diana's cheek making a wet path from her eye, then felt from her face and meet Leona's cheeks. The same warm sensation from when she was out flood into her being from her left cheek. Only then she noticed that her cheeks were already a little wet, probably from Diana's tears.

But why would she be crying? The only possible explanation in Leona's mind was that she wouldn't have her sworn enemy to fight anymore, but this didn't make sense. Leona _knew_ what the history of the Lunari was. She discovered when she gained her blessing from the sun. And while Diana didn't particularly hate Leona, she had a _reason_ to destroy the Solari. Not that Leona would let her counterpart accomplish her vengeance.

The Solari used all her will to put a stern tone in her voice and spoke:

"What are you doing, Diana?"

Diana all but jumped straight back, until she sat straddling Leona, using her hands to wipe her extremely blustered face from her own tears. Leona noticed that her face was still wet from both hers and Diana's tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry… y-you fainted and t-then y-you exploded like t-the sun and… and…"

Leona struggled to maintain her face straight. However, the sight of Diana on top of her, hiding her face with her hands, totally embarrassed, was proving to be way too cute to resist, and a small smile bloomed into Leona's face.

" _Damn, she's so cute. I really wish I could hug and kiss her right now._ "

Leona sighed to herself once again.

"Okay, but can I ask why are you on top of me?"

Diana looked at her again for a few seconds, then jumped out from Leona's body, landing on the ground with her butt.

Leona got up and sat on the ground, while Diana stood still sitting, but putting her head on her knees while hugging her legs. They were one beside the other, and stood like this for several minutes. Minutes that seemed to be eternal.

Leona, bothered with the absence of words, decided that breaking the ice was a good start if she wanted to accomplish anything in this fortunate meeting.

" _I'm so glad that I put perfume today._ "

She cleared her throat exaggeratedly to call Diana's attention, which she succeeded.

The platinum hair girl slowly rose her eyes from her knees and looked to Leona, her eyes a little red because of the tears from early.

"So… I heard that you have a crush on someone…?"

Diana's eyes widened at the question, making Leona face palm mentally.

" _Good Lord, are you idiot or what Leona?!_ "

"Erm… sorry. That was the first thing that came to mind…"

She said right after with an apologetic look.

"Thanks." A cute smile forming on her mouth.

The silence loomed over the two once again, and after a few moments, it was broken again. Although this time by Diana. She looked up to the moon, her eyes and hair reflecting a bit of the moonlight.

"Do you like this garden, Leona?"

Leona looked at Diana, puzzled by the question, but decided to respond anyway.

"Yes. I like how it is warm and cozy in the afternoon. Nevertheless, it's beautiful at night too. It gives another type of calmness."

Diana's face brightened, a happy smile appearing in her face, along with a light blush in her cheeks while she looked back to the ground, trying to hide her face.

"By the way…" Leona continued, attracting Diana's attention "Are you the one who take care of this place?"

"Yes…" she responded with a tingle of sadness in her voice.

" _Ugh… don't tell me that I said something bad again…_ "

Although this time Diana kept talking on her own.

"I've always liked gardening. However, maintaining them in the Mount Targon was very difficult. So, when I came to the Institute, I started this small garden. But the flowers bloom just for a small period of time, then wither." A glimpse of sadness appeared in her voice as a sad smile took place in her lips.

"But one day Zyra found me taking care of the garden. Apparently, she liked the work that I did here. So she used her powers to bring life back to my gardens. Permanently. That's why my flowers are always bloomed." This time her face lightened with happiness as she took one of the yellow lilies that were by her side.

Something clicked on Leona's head.

"Gardens? You have more than one?"

Diana looked back to Leona's face and put her free hand over her mouth, as if she was a child that just said something she shouldn't.

"Oh… Well, it doesn't matter if tell you. I have about ten gardens in the Institute' woods. But most of them are pretty secluded." She said with a glimpse of proud in her voice, and continued talking with growing enthusiasm. "Each one of them is different from the other. I have this one in one of the small mountains that only blooms at night, and some of the flowers are even bioluminescent! Zyra surely created them exclusively for me last year, even though she says the opposite. Oh, and there is one that is entirely made of water plants in a pond in…!"

"You're so cheerful today…" Leona said, smiling happily while seeing a side of Diana that she had never seen before.

Diana shut her mouth instantly, realizing that she was letting out a side of her that almost no one knew. Her cheeks in a tone of red that was completely opposite of the lunar nature of the woman.

"Sorry…" she mumbled

Leona gave a short cheerful laugh and let her serious expression drop. She looked at Diana with glittering eyes and a small and honest smile, attracting the Lunari's attention.

"I didn't know you liked flowers so much… It's rather cute, I would say."

Diana's face looked like an apple, her cheeks entirely red from her blush.

" _Oh…?_ " a switch turned to 'teasing mode' on Leona's brain.

She changed position, one leg still extended over the grass, but she flexed the other to hold her knee on the level of her chin, an supported her head on it, her arms hugging the flexed leg.

"You know… I never expected you to be so adorable while talking about something. It looked like a child returning from an amusement park."

Leona could practically see the smoke coming from Diana's head. And Diana just acted like a small child again.

"Don't tease me! Shouldn't you be sympathetic as the chosen of the Sun?!"

"Hehe, sorry. My fault." she laughed as Diana pouted, and a small silence happened.

Diana started talking again a few moments later, but about a topic that Leona really didn't expect.

"You don't seem mad about what happened at that time."

Leona's face stiffened and she got out of her previous position, giving Diana a serious glare.

She sighed soon after and scratched her nape, fiddling with her hair.

"You know… I don't really care anymore." She started with no emotions in her voice. "The Solari before me have done outrageous things, trying to get rid of you being one of them." Leona looked up to the moon and extended her hand to the sky while lying in her back on the grass.

"At the time I sworn I would kill you, but I was still an idiot back then. I've come to realize many things these past years after what happened in the temple. For ages the Solari misinformed everyone, they did things that should not have been done." She started to close her hand while continuing to talk to Diana. "There is no ' _wrong_ ' or ' _right_ ' in the word. Only people doing what they believe is the correct thing to do. You did what you needed to survive, and I don't blame you for that. At least not anymore." She closed her hand and brought it to her chest, her eyes closed. "Anyway, I don't think you should be blamed for what happened that night, nor I have a reason to mistreat or hate you." She finally turned to Diana again with a lovely smile and opening her eyes.

Diana stood still, sitting by her side and looking at her in disbelief. Tears strolled uncontrollable down her face, her body frozen and her heart pounding hard against her chest.

Seeing that, Leona rolled herself up to the front of the other woman, a little worried. She touched Diana's shoulder in order to shake her a little, but was subtly enveloped in a tight hug by the chosen of the Moon.

Leona did the only thing she could after being locked down by Diana, she started caressing the other woman's head and hugged her back. They stood like this for a few minutes, until Diana finally stopped crying.

However, Diana refused to get off from Leona's arms.

" _Okay… this is kinda awkward… I don't dislike it though…_ " she thought with a smile on her face.

"Hey…" Diana called her attention. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what do you want to know?"

"D-Do you… like someone…?"

Leona froze at the question, unsure of what to respond.

" _Should I lie? Or should I tell her?_ "

Leona opened her mouth to respond, but decided that it was not the best time to tell Diana what she felt for her. Nevertheless, she also didn't want to lie to the other woman.

"Well… I do like someone…" She said hesitantly.

Diana startled in her arms, pulling Leona even closer. They stood like this for a few more minute, in complete silence, as the moon rose in the sky.

Diana slid from Leona's embrace, a sad smile in her face. Her eyes, though silver, were a little red because all of the crying. In one of her hands, the yellow lily that she had picked a few moments before. Her whole body trembled.

"I-I…" She started to talk, but had practically no success.

Diana then closed her eyes, and murmured a few 'okays' to herself.

When she opened them again, a determined dim light shone in her eyes. She brought her right hand to the side of Leona's head, and put the lily behind her ear, between strands of auburn hair. Diana closed the distance and put her forehead against Leona. Her left hand cupped Leona's cheeks, and both the woman could smell the breath of each other.

"I love you." Diana said with a decided tone, and gave a chaste kiss on Leona's lips. Dana maintained kiss for just a few seconds and them broke the contact. Her cheeks blushed from the kiss and love declaration.

Leona's face was a mix of confusion, excitement and happiness. Her eyes had widened, a massive blush crept through her face. Her lips were a mix of unbelief and extreme happiness. She put her hand over her lips, and then her teary eyes focused on Diana's face, finally noticing that the kiss really happened.

"I'm sorry." Diana said, starting to cry again, much to Leona's surprise. "W-When you said you li-liked someone… I-I imagined that I wouldn't have any ch-chance with y-you, right?" her sobs grew louder and stronger, while Leona simply froze in time listening to Diana's word. "I-I mean… Y-you probably… D-Don't even like girls, right?" her voice weakened, and she started to get up from the ground. "I'm sorry."

Leona recovered from the momentary shock state, her own tears falling down her cheeks.

" _Wait, she like me back?_ _ **Me**_ _?_ "

She noticed that Diana had already gotten up, her limbs trembling while she cried. Leona didn't even though when she got up in a flash, grabbing the other woman arm and turning Diana over to herself. However, she miscalculated how long she stayed in the ground over her own legs, and what happened was more like both of them falling to the ground. Leona over Diana. The Sun over the Moon.

Diana's eyes widened because of the Solari's actions.

"W-What are yo…"

Leona silenced her when she lowered her head and kissed Diana. At first, a chaste kiss. However, after a few seconds it turned into a passionate one. Diana put her arms over Leona's nape and back, and pulled the Solari closer to herself while deepened the kiss.

A few moments later, both women parted from each other lips, in need for air. This time, while Diana had her eyes closed in complete bliss, Leona put her forehead on Diana's, and murmured with a happy smile.

"I love you too Diana."

They shared more kisses and hugs for the next minutes.


End file.
